


The Eye of The Beholder

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Dean Thomas, Boys' Love, Cute, First Love, Getting Together, Hogwarts Third Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Portraits, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is third year and it is time for the boys to sort feelings.





	The Eye of The Beholder

It was no secret that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were close. They had been best friends since they were 11 years old, both being minorities in their own dorm, Dean being the only Black boy and Seamus being the only Irish boy. They played off each other's personalities perfectly, and if you hadn't known any better, you'd think they'd been friends since they were in diapers. But, you see, there are things people didn't talk about. Many things get overlooked when you go to school with the great Harry Potter.

Things began to change for these two boys when they were about 13. Things changed within their bodies, and soon within their friendship. They had the dorm to themselves one night.

"What are ya doing?" Seamus looked over Dean's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse at his sketch pad.

"Nothing!" The answer came to quick, as the taller boy covered his work.

"Come on; I've seen your art before. Let me see."

"It's nothing!" Dean continued to try and hide the sketch he had done but was unsuccessful as Seamus shoved him off the bed while grabbing the book. Dean felt his face heat with a blush as Seamus froze looking at the image in front of him.

"Wow, is this-do I really look that way? You make me look so..."

"Just give it back, it's not any good," Dean mumbled with his head hanging in embarrassment.

"Bollocks. This is incredible. I just didn't expect to see myself, especially such a handsome version."

"Well, you are quite good looking," Dean continued his mumbling.

"Dean, are you-are you into blokes?" Seamus' voice wavered as he dropped into a whisper. The other boy just nodded. Seamus let out a sigh that sounded like he'd been holding his breath.

"Thank Merlin; I thought maybe it was just me." Dean's head shot up, surprise widening his eyes to almost comical proportions.

"Wait, you mean..." Seamus just nodded. "Then, will you...can we...Be my boyfriend?"

"Wait, did you just ask me out?" Dean dropped his head again, with a very quiet affirmative.

"Then, yes, I'll be your boyfriend, only if you're mine too." Dean just chuckled as he reached his hand out, Seamus grabbing it as they sat back on the bed. "Should we tell the others?" Seamus motioned to the other three beds belonging to their roommates."

"Nah, I'm sure they'll figure it out. Or maybe not. Harry is not too observant, and Ron is nearly as bad. Poor Neville wouldn't say anything if he did notice, as shy as he is."

And thus began one of the most amazing, and underrated, relationships to come out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
